UnMarioWiki:Comic Convention/Aipom's Wrestling Tournament
Aipom's Wrestling Tournament is a tournament on SMK Radio between the best 50 wrestlers of the Mushroom Kingdom to see who is the best. Flutter is the announcer. Competitor List #Founder (Aipom) #Wayoshi (Yoshi with green hat) #Paper Jorge (Human with PJ on shirt) #WarioLoaf (Wario with WL on shirt) #Yoshi626 (Green Boo with blue hat) #Monty Mole (Human with blue hair) #Knife (Goomba with baseball cap} #3D (Human with 3D on shirt) #Yoshifan (Yellow Yoshi) #PeteyPiranhaLover (King Dark Boo/ Koopa) #Ultimatetoad (Toad with blonde hair) #Plumber (Waluigi Recolor/Hatless Mario Recolor) #Parayoshi (Blue Yoshi with wings) #Yoshimaster (Dark Green Yoshi) #Maxlover2 (Tumble) #Beanbean (Mario after eating a Beanbean) #Dry Bones (Dry Bowser) #Son of Suns (Mario with a chinese hat on) #Mariofan132 (Human with a Mushroom on shirt) #TheGreatBlockyBoo (Porcupo) #Cobold (Koopa Kid) #Taj the Genie (Drumstick) #RAP (Lemmy Koopa) #Gofer (Don Bongo) #Fg (Wart) #Ghost Jam (Boo Guy) #Red. Tide (Lakitu) #Arend (Pikachu) #Sir Grodus (Kamek) #Porplemontage (Bowser) #Supertroopa (Paratroopa) #Booster (Hammer Brother/Fire Brother) #Dragonfree (Electrokoopa) #Great Gonzo (Geno) #Isyou (Bandit) #Smiddle (Boy Lakitu) #Super paper Luigi (Luigi) #super mario97 (Mario) #SpazzingWonder2 (Blizzaurus) #Fly Guy (Fly Guy) #Numbuh100 (Rex)) #ChrisAlassal (Huffin' Puffin) #Mat rix 007 (Boshi) #Lord Zero (Ka-Bomb) #Coincollector (Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro.) #Bentendo (Birdo) #Waluigi Freak 99 (Virus) #Delsait (Crazee Dayzee) #Spongy3000 (Shy Guy riding an Ostro) #Boshi on Strike (Boolossus) #ShyGuySays (Fire Guy) #Anonymous (Monty Mole) Round 1 http://www.mariowiki.com/images/c/c3/Mini_Comic_2.PNG Knife vs. Steve Knife defeated Steve because Steve was shot out of a cannon. Smiddle vs. Arend Arend defeated Smiddle using Thundershock. Beanbean vs. Paper Jorge Beanbean defeated PJ, because he caught her Bean Fever and got sick. Great Gonzo vs. Lord Zero Lord Zero blew up the Great Gonzo Mat rix 007 vs. Spongy3000 Mat ate Spongy. 3D vs. Supertroopa 3D jumped on Supertroopa, trapping him in his shell. Yoshi Mastar vs. Ghost Jam Ghost Jam scared away Yoshi Mastar. Super Mario97 vs. ShyGuySays ShyGuySays was too hot for 97! Isyou vs. Gofer Gofer crushed Isyou! Sir Grodus vs. Wayoshi Wayoshi shot down Grodus with an egg. RAP vs. SpazzingWonder2 RAP was brutally beaten. Fly Guy vs. Mariofan132 Mariofan was defeated by Fly Guy. WaluigiFreak99 vs. WarioLoaf WarioLoaf charged at WaluigiFreak, knocking him down! ChrisAlassal vs. Parayoshi Parayoshi ground pounded Chris. Cobold vs. Booster Booster scared away Cobold. Delsait vs. Petey Piranha Lover Delsait was....eaten alive. Bentendo vs. Yoshifan Bentendo spit an egg at a defeated fan of Yoshi. Boshi on Strike vs. Taj the Genie Taj fled! Numbuh100 vs. Coincollecter Numbuh 100 was whacked with a hammer. Super Paper Luigi vs. Dry Bones SPL got scared and ran away! Max2 vs. EmiT Max won offscreen. Red. Tide vs. Dragonfree Dragonfree shocked Red. Tide. Monty Mole vs. TheGreatBlockyBoo Monty lost offscreen. Son of Sons vs. Fg Fg's bad breath gave him a victory! Plumber vs. Aipom Plumber defeated offscreen the maker of the show itself! Round 2 http://www.mariowiki.com/images/a/a2/Mini_Comic_3.PNG Dragonfree vs. Wayoshi (Not Pictured) Before Round 2 began, Wayoshi brutally attacked and defeated Dragonfree. 3D vs. SpazzingWonder2 3D's smart mouth put him in SpazzingWonder's belly! Knife vs. Booster Knife headbonked Booster into submission. PeteyPiranhaLover vs. ShyGuySays Shy Guy was eaten, and Petey Lover won, even though he got heartburn. Max2 vs. Dry Bones Dry Bones fled from the Millenium Star over Max! Mat rix 007 vs. TheGreatBlockyBoo Mat ate the BlockyBoo. Parayoshi vs. Gofer Parayoshi (somehow) ate Gofer. Lord Zero vs. Boshi on Strike Lord Zero blew up on Boshi. Arend vs. Fg Fg crushed poor little Arend! Plumber vs. Coincollector Coincollector pathetically lost control of her flying blocks, and crashed. Fly Guy vs. WarioLoaf WarioLoaf showed Fly Guy what he was made of.... Beanbean vs. Bentendo Beanbean whacked Bentendo but good! Wayoshi vs. Ghost Jam In Wayoshi's official second round match, he at Ghost Jam's scythe. To counter this, Ghost Jam fled! Round 3 http://www.mariowiki.com/images/a/a2/Mini_Comic_4.PNG PeteyPiranhaLover vs. WarioLoaf The "WarioLoaf Waft" was too much for Petey Lover! Plumber vs. Parayoshi Plumber turned huge to scare away the competition! Lord Zero vs. Fg Lord Zero tried to explode and win again....but that isn't allowed in Round 3, so he lost. Knife vs. SpazzingWonder2 SpazzingWonder learned a Pokemon move:Hyper Beam. Knife found out how strong it was the hard way. Max2 vs. Wayoshi Max and his Ditto tricked Wayoshi into forfeiting. Beanbean vs. Mat rix 007 Mat tricked Beanbean, but Beanbean overcame that and became victorious. Round 4 http://www.mariowiki.com/images/2/22/Mini_Comic_5.PNG WarioLoaf vs. Max2 Max tricked WarioLoaf into forfeiting via and army of Dittos. Plumber vs. SpazzingWonder2 Plumber won using his bob-bomb! Beanbean vs. Fg Beanbean somehow brought the ocean to the stage! But Fg can't swim... Round 5 http://www.mariowiki.com/images/0/00/Mini_Comic_6.PNG Max2 vs. Beanbean vs. Plumber Peachycakes came to win and interrupted the Battle Royale. Everyone is scared and annoyed. Peachycakes decides to pick on Max2. Peachycakes vs. Max2 Peachycakes would beat Max2, but he fled. Peachyckaes vs. Beanbean vs. Plumber Peachycakes leaves. Who will be the champ, Plumber or Beanbean? Final Round:Plumber vs. Beanbean http://www.mariowiki.com/images/0/05/Mini_Comic_7.PNG THE FINAL ROUND STARTS! Beanbean uses hher hammer and pounds Plumber. Plumber uses his Bob-Omb. After the explosion, it is liking there is an double K.O. The first one to stand up wins! But since they both stand up, the first to fall loses. 5 hours later, Plumber falls and Beanbean is the champion! Top Fighters Top 25 *Plumber *Max2 *Dry Bones *PeteyPiranhaLover *Wayoshi *Gofer *Lord Zero *Coincollector *Bentendo *WarioLoaf *Boshi on Strike *SpazzingWonder2 *Ghost Jam *ShyGuySays *Fly Guy *Beanbean *Parayoshi *Knife *Booster *Fg *TheGreatBlocky Boo *Mat rix 007 *Dragonfree *3D Top 12 *SpazzingWonder2 *Knife *Parayoshi *Plumber *PeteyPiranhaLover *Max2 *Mat rix 007 *Lord Zero *Fg *WarioLoaf *Beanbean *Wayoshi Top 6 *SpazzingWonder2 *WarioLoaf *Fg *Plumber *Beanbean *Max2 Top 3 *Max2 *Plumber *Beanbean Top 2 *Plumber *Beanbean Top 1 (Champion) *Beanbean Trivia *The Trailer had nothing to do with the tournament for some stupid reason.